The loves of my life
by FrenchCirce
Summary: Love. In various shapes, forms and ways. She loved them all, that was a given. But what she learned over time was how much they loved her back.
1. Abolishing lonely days

_AN: I was spending a wonderful and relaxing vacation in Roma with my husband when I found my muse again. What I didn't planned was to be welcomed back by violence, death and murder. Hopefully my friends and family living in Paris are all safe and sound, but I know it isn't the case for many others. I was horrified by the news, but saw a ray of hope in the solidarity shown all over the world. Well, that explains my motives for this story: I want to write about nice things, love and people who care for each other. In case it was unclear, these stories are centered around Mai and her relationship with the other members of the crew. Shameless fluff everywhere. This first chapter is about John, who is an adorable character deserving more of our attention._

 _If you spot any mistake, inconsistency or whatnot, feel free to tell me. I am in a quite emotional state, and it leads me to lose sight of proper grammar and, worse, of the storyline. Leave a review if anything bothers you._

 _Edit: Thanks Aoi for very rightfully stating a mistake. It is corrected now. Moreover, I really should do more thorough proofreading when I post a chapter, I spotted a few typos, which don't exist anymore..._

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt. But I like toying with it.**

* * *

I hated Sundays.

For one, they were the days I had to catch up with my studies and my homework. And I wasn't really fond of studying.

Second, they were the days I was all alone. I had friends, nice schoolmates, comprehensive teachers, and wonderful co-workers, who were great company during the week. But when I had to spend an entire day into my empty home, it struck.

Loneliness.

Well, when you are an orphan, living by yourself, it is somehow unavoidable. But I hated it nonetheless.

That is why, I was quite surprised to hear a light rasping on my door this Sunday morning. I never had any visit planned on this day, and I was quite sure I wasn't supposed to be on case…was I?

I couldn't recall if Madoka had finally agreed to the last request we received at the office. If she had…it could only mean one thing: that I had forgotten a work-related appointment!

I began to panic. If Naru ever heard that I had skipped work (even though unintentionally), I was doomed to a painful death after his return. And that would only leave me a few weeks to enjoy being alive. Yeah, Sundays did definitely suck.

Another light knock reminded me that, while I was frantically racking my brain about a potentially forgotten appointment, someone was still waiting outside my flat. After stumbling a few times in my haste to answer the door, I finally opened it to face blond hair and gentle azure blue eyes.

John.

My worry rose significantly: no possible doubt, I HAD messed up, and John was here to pick me up before going to another haunted place. I. Was. So. Dead.

John simply smiled and greeted me with his usual politeness.

"Good Morning, Mai."

I replied with a voice that was far too high to be natural while fidgeting nervously.

"Good morning, John! Ahaha, I…hum, I haven't packed anything yet, I am really sorry, but it seems I have forgotten about the case…"

John's face scrunched down in confusion, obviously surprised by my attitude.

"The case? I wasn't aware there was one. This must be a misunderstanding."

I stood there, gaping stupidly at him. Misunderstanding, what did he mean? He wasn't here for work? Since I couldn't form any coherent sentence, he went on.

"I am sorry, obviously I am bothering you, if you are busy right now I could…"

Realization finally dawned upon me: there wasn't any case, Naru wouldn't have to kill me, or worse, have Lin-san give me a scolding. I was saved! I was so relieved that I fell dramatically on my knees, laughing at my foolishness. That earned me a very concerned gaze from John, who apparently was wondering if I was mentally or physically ill, or both. Well, I couldn't blame him, I probably looked like a total loon.

In a stride, he was beside me, helping me getting on my feet and asking me worriedly if I was OK. I hastily reassured him, quite ashamed of my erratic behavior.

"Yes, yes I am. I'm really sorry, I thought you were here because I missed an appointment at the office. I'm just so glad it's not that!"

Nodding his understanding, even though sporting a very incredulous air, John began to laugh softly.

"Mai, I don't think even you could possibly be so absent-minded. Besides, we're Sunday, there's no work!"

I felt like a fool. I really should have had more confidence in my memory. Thinking of how I had been panicking for nothing, I felt my face flush with embarrassment.

"I know, I said miserably, but when I imagined what Naru would do to me if I happened to skip a day of work, I couldn't think rationally anymore."

And I wasn't lying, barely exaggerating. My explanation seemed to be valid enough, since John gave me a very sympathetic smile.

"It is true that Shibuya-san wouldn't be too thrilled, he probably wouldn't let you live down with it. But no worries, I am not here for work, but for personal matters."

While I motioned for him to go inside, I began to wonder. Personal matters, he said? That was unexpected to say the least. Well, I was always glad to see John, his calm demeanor, his gentleness, his slightly timid smile, and even his funny Kansai accent managed to put me at ease without fail. Truth to be told, he was one of the kindest person I have ever met. But he also was, intentionally or not, a secretive one.

Thinking of it, all of my co-workers were.

When Naru had announced he was closing the office and leaving the country, I had realized that I didn't know much about them all. Nor their address, neither their phone number. Case after case, I had grown accustomed to their presence, and had come to love them very dearly. I generally tried not to rely to much on people, since I was very aware of the fact that they could disappear from my life anytime. Still, I thought of my colleagues as family.

But, well, it was kinda one-sided. What tied us together was working with Naru. Without it, there was fat chance that we were to see each other again. They had promised to keep in touch, but I knew the truth: we were no family, and had no real bonds, even though they seemed to genuinely like me, too. Finally, the office hadn't closed, and there had been no need to part ways. I would see everyone regularly during our ghost-hunting jobs. Nevertheless, I couldn't totally forget my primary fear: they could still disappear from my life. Would they miss me, too, if our companionship came to a stop?

Loneliness' ugly head was looming above me once again.

I shook off any depressing thought. Everyone was still there, there was no need to worry about it. I headed to the kitchen to prepare some tea, and invited John to find a comfortable spot to sit down. Redirecting my attention to my guest, I found him seating on the sofa, seeming totally apologetic, concerned eyes trained on me.

"I am really sorry to have worried you, Mai, it wasn't my intention at all. I wanted to give you a call before coming, but it seems I couldn't get through…"

Of course it hasn't been his intention, I knew that for sure. There was no need for him to make such a guilty face. I simply nodded, stating that my phone was an old and quite capricious one. One of the drawbacks of being a poor highschooler.

"Are you sure my presence isn't a bother? You seemed troubled a second ago. Is everything alright?"

I smiled reassuringly at him.

"Yes, John, everything is fine, and my friends can't possibly be a bother to me."

He blushed a little, obviously touched to have earned the tittle. It was one of the lovable things about John: his modesty. If only Naru could take a few lessons from him…

The tea was finally ready. I had prepared my best blend to honor my unexpected guest, who accepted it with a grateful smile, and began to tell me the motive of his visit.

"Well, I am sorry to barge in like that. It's just that today I'll manage the Sunday school at father's Toudou's church. And…I was thinking that maybe you would want to accompany me".

I simply…gaped at him. He shifted a little uncomfortably under my astonished stare, and went on to justify himself.

"I mean, it's nothing really exciting but I thought you might like it. We're going to read biblical stories, and then play with the children. Of course, you can skip the first part if you are uncomfortable with it. You seemed to have a good time with the children last time, well before being possessed that is…"

His eyes were quite imploring, clearly asking me to voice my thoughts on the matter, and silently praying that he hadn't done anything uncalled for. Of course, the humble John misunderstood. I wasn't being silent because I was annoyed. No, in fact it was quite the opposite: I was rendered speechless because I was incredibly grateful.

I was grateful that he remembered. His words when Naru told us he was leaving, the day Gene's body was found. John proposed then that I came to the Sunday class, so that we could keep in touch. Finally, since Naru finally decided that his leave would only be temporary, there was no need to fulfill this promise. But John did it nonetheless.

He cared.

I finally managed to utter some words in spite of my constricted throat. My voice sounded a bit too raspy to my liking, though.

"Of course I would love to go! Thank you John, for going out of your way for me…"

I stopped there, unable to say more. Who knew I could be so emotional, for such a small thing? I was really pathetic on Sundays.

John didn't seem to think so, though. His eyes softened while he gently patted my hand in a comforting manner.

"Going out of my way? Mai, remember, friends couldn't possibly be a bother, right?"

Oh God, If he didn't stop being so nice I was surely bound to cry. What was he, an angel? I cleared my throat, and tried to alleviate the mood with some humour.

"Sooo, in other words you need Mai-Oneechan to help you manage a bunch of unruly children. You can count on me for sure!"

John laughed softly, scratching the back of his head in a sheepish manner.

"Well, they sure are full of energy. But they're not unruly, just lonely."

His gaze, while saying the last sentence, held a hint sadness, and was unmistakably focused on me. He knew. He knew how I felt. And cared enough to came across Tokyo to offer me company.

I sipped my tea to hide my misty eyes. John's kindness really knew no boundaries. I just hoped I could repay him, one day, by being a good friend. Or, if needed, family.

That was when his situation struck me: John was a young priest speaking a foreign langage in a foreign country where being catholic was very unusual. He was there for me, but, on the other hand, who could he rely upon? Could it be...

I asked him in a quiet voice:

"John, do you happen to be lonely, too?"

My question seemed to surprise him for a moment, but after a short while he answered, with a warmth that could have equaled the sun:

"That happens, sometimes. But then I remember that God is walking with me, and I don't feel lonely anymore."

I was almost blinded by his radiance. It was at time like these that I wish I had faith, like him. If the solace he found in his God was half as warm as the smile it gave him, it was maybe worth giving it a try.

After a solemn silence on both parts, John's sweet voice rose again.

"Moreover, God was kind enough to make me meet wonderful people to become my friends. I think we did cross path for a reason, Mai. And I am grateful for that."

I couldn't help but think that it was a nice picture. God providing us what we needed. Giving friends to John. Giving me...a family. Before I could stop myself, I muttered aloud:

"Your god gave me a brother, then."

I froze. Oh no, what on earth possessed me to say that? It was too late to take it back! John would probably think that I was getting ahead of myself, that I was a rude person, assuming such things…

John's eyes widen, then began to shine with genuine happiness, and a seriousness I rarely had seen him show. His features suddenly bloomed into something that I could only describe like angelic.

"Thank you, Mai. It means a lot to me. I'll do my best to live to His expectations. And yours."

* * *

On that day, I gained a brother. I also learned that the love you give to people can sometimes come back to you tenfolds.

Sunday wasn't a lonely day anymore. It became my favorite moment of the week.


	2. In Sickness and Health

_It is so relaxing to write light things such as this! Well, I am supposed to do something else right now, but I felt I needed a break. So, here I am!_

 _This second part is about Masako. I think she is an interesting character who doesn't deserve all the hate it gets in fanfics. She sure is a bit bratty, but well, she's only a 16 year old dealing very clumsily with her crush, not a scheming demon! I hope I do her justice in this ficlet._

 _I tried my best in self-proofreading this time, to avoid any stupid mistake. Anyway, if you spot any, feel free to tell me!_

 **Disclaimer: as usual, Ghost Hunt isn't mine (there would have been much more romance in it if it were!)**

* * *

I groaned in pain, clutching my head in a futile attempt to alleviate the pounding headache that was plaguing me since morning. I really wanted to convince myself that I was alright, but there was little doubt about it: glossy eyes, splitting headache, flushed cheeks, rough raspy voice, dry itchy throat, everything was screaming that I was sick.

I had tried to pass it as a simple cold, so as not to worry my coworkers, but it came to the point were I felt worse and worse every passing hour. Finally, my unusual quietness and, I hated to admit, obvious inefficiency in working on the case, combined with the sudden emitting of a louder groan, managed to catch Naru's attention.

"Mai?"

His tone was cold and clipped, as usual, but I thought I heard some hint of concern in it. Or my fever was making me delusional, which was sadly more probable.

"Yes?" I croaked.

His eyes narrowed dangerously. I was busted.

"As I thought. You're unwell. Matsuzaki-san?"

Even though Ayako was no doctor, because her parents owned a hospital she was always the one designated to take care of health matters. Said priestess, who was laying lazily on a couch while admiring her perfect manicure, immediately shot up to bring a cool hand to my forehead.

Her eyebrows rose when she touched the hot skin. She gave me a disapproving glare, then turned to the boss to give her not-so-professional opinion.

"Naru! She's burning!"

That was the exact moment Bou-san and Masako chose to re-enter the room acting as our base. Apparently they were finished touring the building to sense spirits.

"Who's burning?" asked the monk while shooting me a worried glance.

"Mai!" cried Ayako in exasperation. "This idiot is sick and said nothing! Really, be a bit more aware of your health," she added in a more gentler tone.

Masako didn't utter a word, but set intense prying eyes on me. Her expression was unreadable, hidden behind her kimono sleeve. She wasn't thinking I was faking it to gain Naru's attention, was her?

"Mai, go home immediately to rest. Takigawa-san, please drive her back."

That said, Naru turned his back to us and absorbed himself into his beloved files and data again. "Idiot scientist", I thought.

Then I began to protest meekly. "But I was supposed to help Lin-san with the temperatures and…"

Lin, who hadn't given any sign that he was listening to our conversation until that moment, replied without losing sight of the monitors he was always glued to. "It's alright, Taniyama-san."

Shoot. I had no more excuses to stay. In fact, the case was nothing dangerous. For the sake of his next paper (or something among those lines), Naru had decided that he needed comparative data about residual haunting, and had therefore accepted the request of a tenant complaining about a harmless (but empty, thus non-profitable) haunted building. Masako had been called to confirm the presence of spirits, while Ayako and Bou-san's stay had been justified as a precaution. Naru was always very adamant concerning safety. Now that the recording devices were set up throughout le building, there was nothing to do except waiting. And ghosts were shy. So, my being here wasn't really necessary for the next few days…

"Well, Jou-chan, grab your bag, I will escort you safely!" said Monk while ruffling my hair. "You really should have told us you weren't well," he added with a concerned and somewhat hurt gaze.

I dragged my feet unhappily to gather my things. It was true that I wasn't feeling well at all, and that Ayako and Bou-san's ever present banter was bound to worsen my headache. But the prospective of feeling sick in a cold deserted home wasn't very appealing either.

A poised and clear voice rose above the ambient noise.

"Please, wait a moment. I don't think this is a very wise course of action."

Everybody in the room stopped what they were doing to stare at Masako. Even Lin's typing came momentarily to a halt before resuming.

"Uh?" I asked rather stupidly.

Masako _never_ went against Naru's decisions. What exactly did she had in mind? Another scheme to hog Naru all to herself? Said medium, superbly ignoring our questioning and astonished expressions, turned to our handsome boss and said cooly:

"Mai lives alone. What if her state deteriorates? Someone should stay with her."

A flicker of what resembled remorse appeared on Naru's features, almost immediately replaced by his trademark somber expression.

Wait, wait wait…was Naru sorry? And was Masako worried about me? No, that was it, the fever must had made me hallucinating.

The kimono-wearing teenager drove her point further, seeking the approval of our makeshift doctor.

"Don't you agree, Matsuzaki-san?"

Ayako seemed ashamed not to had thought about a possible worsening of my condition. She immediately voiced her agreement.

"Absolutely. I was about to say so myself," she added hastily.

"Moreover, she's so clumsy even when healthy," Masako stated dryly, "that I am almost afraid to imagine what catastrophe she could lead to in her current state."

I winced at the jab and glared non-convincingly at the medium through heavy eyelids. Well, that was definitely the bratty Masako I knew. No hallucination, then.

Bou-san, practical as ever, intervened :

"OK, so, who goes with Mai to play the nurse?"

A deafening silence ensued.

Thank you guys, I'm happy to see you're all so keen on keeping me company…

The answer came unexpectedly from Masako, accompanied with an overly dramatical and resigned sigh.

"I've finished my part already. Since I am not indispensable here anymore, I guess I should take the role."

The corners of her mouth made a somewhat displeased scowl. But her eyes were soft, with a spark of…concern? So she really was worried! I couldn't help but give her a happy grin. She was…so cute!

Catching my smile, she swiftly hid her flustered face behind her sleeve and turned rather abruptly once again to Naru, who simply nodded in agreement. The matter was settled.

* * *

I woke up slowly from my slumber, listening to the soft voice of Masako speaking to someone through the phone. She had been a surprisingly patient and caring companion during the previous day, ensuring that I took my medication correctly, and that I was comfortably settled to sleep and recover. The girl really had a soft side. It was a shame she didn't show it more often.

Laying still, eyelids closed, I strained my ears to hear what she was saying. I didn't want to be impolite, but I was too tired to move and boredom was getting the better of me.

"Yes, in a day or two. Just send the car to that address when I call back. Yes, a sick friend," I heard.

A friend, uh? Masako, really, you're so cute and honest and when you think no one's here to hear nor see.

I should tell her that she was an important friend to me, too.

A few silent minutes went by, and I felt sleep take over me. I vaguely heard the soft creaking of the bedroom door. A soft and cool hand brushed my forehead in a soothing motion.

"Mmm, seems better," I heard murmured.

Warmth spread over my shoulders when another hand lifted the quilt nearly up to my nose. I semi-consciously snuggled deeper into it.

A quiet chuckle came out Masako's mouth. "Don't aggravate your cold, idiot."

The last thing I caught before succumbing to slumber was a low whispering: "really, now I think I know what it means to look after a troublesome sibling."


	3. Ode to my Muse

_And now…Bou-san! The funkiest monk ever!_

Disclaimer: As usual, Ghost Hunt isn't mine.

* * *

The loud humming of the bass pulsated through the small concert hall, while the barytone voice of the singer on the stage was hammering some undecipherable words. Beside me an overly-excited teenaged girl was bouncing and cheering like crazy, bumping into my side every second. To my utmost relief, a guitar solo finally ended the song, and thus the high-pitched shrieks of Taka which were threatening to permanently damage my eardrums not a second before.

"Mai, this song was awesome! And Norio was definitely the coolest!"

Norio, aka Bou-san, a prominent member of our ghost hunting team, was also the actual bassist of the rock band. And Taka, my occasional co-worker, was one of his most hardcore fan.

I simply nodded, grinning at her enthusiasm. Truth to be told, the music, if a little bit rough for my taste, was quite good, and in spite of his strange western outfit, Bou-san was shining like a rock-star.

The clamor reverberating on the walls of the room finally died down when the singer took the mic to announce that the group was about to perform their newest song to end the show. The crowd of spectators, which was previously yelling with energy, became miraculously subdued when they began to play. The melody was a lot softer than the previous ones, almost a ballad, and I enjoyed immensely the change of pace. Moreover, the lyrics, in Japanese and not incomprehensible English this time, suited my tastes perfectly. I found myself cheering wholeheartedly at the end, joining in the deafening round of applause and screaming of the fans.

"Mai!"

Bou-san was waving at me, a huge grin plastered on his face. I made my way through the human sea heading inconveniently to the opposite direction to join him backstage. Taka, who was -to her opinion- plagued with what I called responsible parents, had taken her leave to be at home before curfew. That is, not without complaining loudly about her lost chance of having a private encounter with the members of her favorite rock group. For my part, I was only staying so that Bou-san could give me a ride back, as he had suggested.

I finally reached the monk, who grabbed my arm to lead me to a quieter place. Looking at him up close, I noticed with astonishment he was gliding with sweat. His playing had looked as natural as breathing air, I couldn't have guessed that being a professional musician could be that physically demanding.

We finally stopped in a small room, filled with guitar cases, armchairs and what I supposed were the personal belongings of the group members. He searched for a towel in his bag and began to wipe his face while plopping his tall frame in a seat.

"So, how did you find it? Not too shabby, uh!"

The man so obviously pleased with himself that I couldn't help teasing him a little. I replied with my most innocent expression.

"Yeah, the singer was really great! And the guitar player too! Well, the guy at the drums was also super cool."

I stopped there intentionally, witnessing the cheerful face of my companion falling in discomfiture.

"Jou-chan, I was talking about MY performance! You wound me, dear!"

I laughed out loud, and addressed him my most blinding smile.

"I was joking, Bou-san! Of course you were fantastic, you looked like a real rock star! Taka was also definitively under your charm."

He brightened significantly at my words, and his smug smile returned in full force.

"He he, I am not too bad looking for an old man, right!"

That wasn't really a question, so I just rolled my eyes at his antics. He let out a happy sigh, and gestured to me to take a seat. The rush of adrenaline he was under was wearing a little, and his features took a more relaxed stance.

"So, Jou-chan, did you enjoy yourself?"

"Yes, a lot. Thank you very much for inviting me."

I was really, really glad he had done so. This had been my first concert, and the experience was quite thrilling. Moreover, I had always been intrigued by the monk's other persona. All my team mates were so secretive that I was always happy to learn a little more about them. Seeing Bou-san playing the bass in live was for me like becoming a part of his private life, and made me feel much closer to him.

He waved his hands dismissively.

"Nah, it is nothing! You deserve to go out once in a while to unwind a little. And like that, I am sure you are safe in my company."

I frowned a little at his words. I was perfectly able to look after myself, and felt quite offended that he thought otherwise. He seemed to read my mind, since he added hastily:

"Not that I doubt you Mai, but for my peace of mind, I prefer being here giving you a ride back than knowing you are somewhere walking out late."

I smiled fondly at him, my irritation immediately forgotten. In fact, it was nice having a paternal figure worrying about such things. I knew we weren't really related, of course, but sometimes I felt like it didn't hurt to pretend.

He relaxed when he saw that I wasn't going to argue, and leaned forward to muss my hair. My throat constricted a little.

When I was younger, I would often fantasized about my father. About how it could be to have someone lifting you up in the air, or carrying you on his shoulders. And one of the things I had imagined him to do was this particular gesture of mussing hair. Each time I felt the large masculine hand of the monk on my head, patting it, I was reminded of my childish delusions of what a father could be. It was comforting and hurtful all the same, and sometimes left me to the verge of crying.

Bou-san didn't seem to sense my discomfort, but changed the subject nonetheless. "In fact, Jou-chan, I wanted you to come to this gig for a specific reason."

I cocked an eyebrow at his statement. What specific reason?

He went on, his eyes shining with a strange mixture of anticipation and anxiety.

"What did you think of the last song?"

"Well, it was really good."

"Care to elaborate?"

Was it me, or was Bou-san adamant about knowing my opinion? I wasn't any music critic after all. Whatever, I took my time to answer truthfully.

"Hmm. The melody was soft and soothing somehow, that was very different from the rest of the repertoire. The lyrics were nice, too, though I am not sure I understood what it was exactly about. It was kinda…poetic?"

I glanced hesitantly at his face. This time he was beaming with pride. I eyed him suspiciously. What was that about? He answered my unspoken question, grinning foolishly from ear to ear.

"Jou-chan, you just praised my first song."

I jumped from my seat.

"No way, you composed it? The lyrics, too?"

He nodded smugly. I was speechless.

"Bou-san, you're…you're amazing!"

I suddenly felt a newfound respect for my coworker, who was in the meantime almost bursting from joy and failing at faking modesty.

"Well, it's my first try, so it's not perfect, but I am glad you like it. In fact I found my muse during one of our case."

The cogs in my brain finally began to turn. And it clicked. The meaning of the lyrics was now obvious: what I thought was a sort of love song was in fact about the spiritual life!

"Speaking of muse…"

The monk didn't get to finish his sentence, since a man who looked exactly like the blond guitarist I had seen a few minutes before on stage barged into the room. And stopped dead in his tracks, obviously surprised to find us there. He smiled apologetically to Bou-san.

"Sorry Norio, I thought you were already out…"

Then he pointed his head towards me, asking with waving eyebrows and a suggestive grin "your girlfriend? A young and pretty one, uh…"

I blushed scarlet to the roots. How could he…I wasn't…He was…That couldn't…

Since I obviously couldn't speak properly, my friend took upon himself to clear the misunderstanding. He threw his towel at the man's face who dodged it playfully.

"Get lost, she's only in high-school, you pervert!"

That didn't seem to deter the guitarist, who said devilishly "Well, if you're not interested, I am!"

Bou-san turned half-serious, and told me solemnly.

"Jou-chan, never let this man approach you, he's a notorious heartbreaker. And you," he added threateningly to his peer, "don't you dare make a pass at her! She's family."

The blond man only laughed, then winked at me and left, apparently pleased to have annoyed the monk. But I didn't pay him any attention. Bou-san's words were still ringing into my ears like sweet bells. _She's family. She's family_.

No Mai, don't get your hopes up. It was just so that this weird guy leaves you alone.

I cleared my throat, which was painfully tight again. "Thank you," I whispered, "but there was no need to lie to him."

Bou-san shot me a confused look, before narrowing his eyes in understanding. I kept my eyes downcast, feeling inexplicably gloomy, watching his feet move forward to stand right in front of me. I suddenly felt a heavy hand on my head, patting it affectionately.

"I didn't," the tall figure in front of me replied serenely. "You're family."

I did my best to fight back tears which were dangerously accumulating in the corner of my eyes, while staying emotively silent. My favorite monk then crouched down to reach my level, and pinched my cheeks slightly.

"Mai, before this dumbass came in, I wanted to tell you something about my song."

I moved my head up and down, indicating that I was listening.

"I told you I found my muse on a case, right? In truth, someone inspired me."

I leveled my gaze to meet his, curiosity finally overcoming my emotivity. Who could that be?

Bou-san smiled tauntingly.

"Do you want to know what is the tittle of that song?"

I nodded hesitantly.

He smiled brightly, albeit a bit watery.

"I named it Mai."

This time, I cried for good.


	4. A Protective Shadow

_And now, it is Lin's turn. I love Lin, he is great. And I am sure that despite the apparences, he loves Mai very much (in a fatherly way, of course). Here we go, then!_

 _As usual, feel free to tell me if you spot any mistake. I had to nurse a sick but very energetic child while being sick myself last week...So I will blame the lack of sleep for any inconsistency!_

 _And obviously, Ghost Hunt doesn't belong to me_

* * *

"…ama-san. Taniyama-san?"

I jerked up in my seat, realizing that someone was talking to me. Lin's stern face was staring at mine, an almost imperceptibly cocked eyebrow indicating that he wanted an explanation to my current inattention. Well, I was prone to this sort of things, according to my boss who was always glad to remind me that I had the attention span of a goldfish. But my look must have somehow disturbed Lin enough to make him wait for an answer to his unspoken question.

I flashed him a forced smile, that I hoped seemed natural enough, and scratched the back of my head, embarrassed.

"Sorry Lin-san, I was daydreaming, he he. Do you need me for something?"

Lin stayed quiet, his features not moving but his uncovered grey eye boring into mine. His piercing gaze made me gulp involuntarily. I averted my eyes, rearranging some pens spread on my desk to give me countenance. The Chinese onmyouji wasn't an unkind man, but he was still intimidating. Being caught slacking off at work didn't make me feel at ease. At all.

"Taniyama-san," his low voice started.

I braced myself for the terse scolding or the reproving glare that was probably going to happen any second. Instead, he asked flatly:

"What is bothering you?"

My mouth opened slightly in surprise. Could it be that he had ESP in addition to his other skills? It was almost frightening how he was able to tell accurately what was going on my mind. I eyed him suspiciously before sighing.

The truth was, I had been a little disturbed for the past few days, and my very observant colleague had probably noticed my strange behavior. But I was still a little taken aback by the fact that he bothered to ask about it. We weren't really close, and my timid efforts to lessen the gap between us hadn't been really rewarded. For instance, I never managed to make him call me less formally Mai instead of my last name. Well, I guessed being of Japanese descent and having sent him in the hospital for our first encounter hadn't helped on that matter.

Lin was patiently waiting, his tall frame towering over my desk. I smiled sheepishly.

"Well, am I that obvious?"

"…"

I groaned a little at the lack of reply. As Naru had once stated, I was very easy to read. That earned a small amused smile from the sorcerer.

"What is the matter, Taniyama-san? I can tell you are preoccupied."

Yes I was. But I hadn't any intention to bother Lin with such small matter. I waved dismissively.

"Not much, in fact it is probably me being paranoid."

Once again, he didn't voice anything, but his glare was clearly telling me 'spill the beans'. I wondered briefly about his strange ability to speak without words. Was that a part of his training as an onmyouji? Whatever, his persuasion skills, or should I say his cold intimidating gaze, were totally effective on me. I complied to his silent injonction reluctantly.

"It is nothing of importance, really. It's just…"

I hesitated a second. How to phrase it without sounding preposterous?

"Well, I keep seeing the same person everywhere I go."

OK, said like that, it didn't seem really worrying. I hastily clarified my point.

"I mean, I noticed this person was very frequently in my vicinity. I saw him on my way to school, around the office, too. It's like…"

I laughed awkwardly.

"I know it is more probably someone living and working in the same area as me, but…I don't know, it makes me feel uneasy. I am starting to think I was followed. I told you I was paranoid," I added nervously.

Lin stern features were unreadable, but his stance stiffened imperceptibly.

"How many times?" he asked.

"Uh?"

"How many times did you see that person?"

I tapped my chin lightly with a pen, frowning in concentration to recall the occurrences.

"Well, I think I saw him eight times last week. Three for the past two days."

"I see. Was it a person in flesh? Or anything else?"

I sighed. Of course the onmyouji would think of a paranormal explanation.

"It is not a spirit, Lin-san. Besides, I am no medium. No, it is a middle-aged man, you know, the normal glasses-wearing office-working type. Not a suspicious person or anything," I added immediately, seeing my colleague's displeased slight scowl. "It is just…mere coincidence I guess."

The unsure tone I used was betraying my opinion on the matter. I hated being prejudiced again people, but each time I spotted the unknown man, I felt my skin crawl. It wasn't fair, since he never spoke to me nor did anything, but I couldn't help it. I was inexplicably wary of his presence.

Lin didn't seem much convinced himself. The more I spoke about it, the less I was, too.

"Eleven times in the span of two weeks is a little too much for a coincidence, Taniyama-san."

Shoot, hearing the most down-to-earth member of the team state the fact that I was probably stalked didn't help me to settle down my worries. I paled noticeably at his words, unable to turn a blind eye anymore.

"You…you think so? What am I supposed to do, then? I can't possibly report him," I muttered to myself, "it would be awful if I were mistaken."

The laconic man mulled things over for a few moments before giving his opinion in his baritone emotionless voice.

"I suggest you take another path from school or home for the time being. That would be enough to determine if these encounters are deliberate or not. If you still spot the same person in an unusual place, then we will take action."

Leave it to Lin to find a measured and reasonable answer to any problem.I addressed him a relieved, albeit a bit shaky, smile, taking solace in the 'we' he had employed. Having the man backing you up was a comforting thought. Yes, I felt a little better.

"That's right, I'll do that. Thanks for your advice, Lin-san."

He graciously nodded. That was the equivalent of his 'you are welcome'. Before leaving, he gave me a last recommendation.

"Taniyama-san."

"Yes, Lin-san?"

"Don't try to speak to that man by yourself."

In other words: be cautious. No need to tell me twice. I bobbed my head up and down fervently. Reassured that I had taken his words seriously enough, he retreated in his office.

* * *

"Lin-san, here is your tea," I chirped while cautiously putting down a scalding cup on his desk.

Lin nodded his thanks without even looking at me.

"Aaaand," I added warmly, undeterred, "there is a little extra!"

I placed a plate full of hand-made cookies next to the hot beverage. This time he stopped staring at his computer to look at the cookies, then at me. His unflippable face wasn't betraying any of his thoughts, but I was sure he was surprised and secretly pleased with my little present.

"Thank you, Taniyama-san."

Yes, definitely pleased. I grinned inwardly. I was becoming good at reading his mood.

"No problem, Lin-san. It is my pleasure."

I was heading to my desk when his low-pitched voice stopped me.

"Taniyama-san?"

"Yes?"

"About the man you kept seeing. Did it happen recently?"

I smiled brightly at him.

"Nope. It was an odd coincidence, it seems!"

His stance relaxed imperceptibly.

"Good."

The finality in his tone told me that our conversation was over. Indeed, he turned to his computer once more, totally ignoring my presence.

I left, quietly closing his door. I had wowed to myself to make the onmyouji a fresh bunch of cookies every week. Because I knew that he was the reason why the weird unknown man had stopped showing up around me.

Two weeks before, I had taken Lin's advices to heart, and had started to change route to go to school and to the office. But three days after that, the stalking had resumed. This particular evening, I had taken an incredibly long detour to go home, with many unnecessary turns, and had been very disturbed to see that the man had been _indeed_ following me. No possible doubt left. Having no clue about what to do in these circumstances, but knowing that leading a suspicious man to my home where I was living alone was out of the question, I had walked through a commercial area, pretending to shop.

Then, suddenly, the feeling of dread had subsided. And I soon had understood why. I had been able to spot the man in the distance, and had found he wasn't alone. A huge silhouette had been standing menacingly before him, obviously threatening. A ridiculously tall dark silhouette, strangely very similar to that of my Chinese my co-worker. The middle-aged man had left, most probably cowering in fear.

I hadn't seen him even once after that.

Maybe it had be a coincidence for Lin to be there. Or maybe he had been following me to investigate the matter by himself. Whatever, he had helped me, and had kept silent about it, even. I was forever in his debt.

Finally I didn't care if he called me Taniyama-san or Mai. I didn't care if he hardly spoke. These were only details. I had learned that Lin had a silent way of caring for those few people who he considered close to him. This was how he showed his kindness.

He had watched over me from afar, like a protective shadow. I was one of the chosen few. That was all that mattered to me.


	5. Love's Legacy

_And now, Ayako! I really like her character, she's tough, always stands her ground (to the limit of stubbornness) and her acting like a diva is kinda funny. And she's really caring when it comes to Mai._

 _Allons-y!_

 _Special shoutout to ArchangelBBQ, thanks for your lovely reviews!_

 _Ghost Hunt isn't mine. I just play in the sandbox._

* * *

"Ayako, you're late!" I cried anxiously while opening the door to let the priestess enter my room.

"Of course I am, she replied without any trace of remorse. A fashionable woman always is."

Ayako was indeed the epitome of fashionable. Her western purple dress was fitting her curves perfectly, and her hair and manicure were impeccable as usual. But as elegant as she was, I couldn't forgive her diva-like antics. Not on this day. My eyebrow twitched in exasperation.

"Couldn't you forget this rule if only for today? What if I'm not on time because of you?"

Ayako sighed dramatically, shaking her head, and threw nonchalantly her purse on my couch. "Mai dear, you worry too much."

The nerve of this woman! I had a sudden impulse to strangle her.

"And you don't worry nearly enough! I don't want to be late for my own graduation ceremony!"

It had been a mistake to ask Ayako to be my chauffeur. Why had I even relied on her?

"I knew I should have asked Lin-san to drive me there," I sulked.

The older woman shot me a doubtful glance.

"Lin, really? Oh yes, it would have been sooo _charming_ to be caught between him and Naru, the two _broodiest_ persons around…You should be grateful that I spare you this torture!"

Urrgh, said like that…I shivered at the thought of a solemn and silent drive with the laconic men. Ayako wasn't so bad of an option, after all.

"OK, you win," I surrendered, "but please hurry up so that we can leave on time!"

"You won't be late," she soothed. "Now, let's get to business!"

She hold me at arms' length and scrutinized my hairdo and clothing with a super-serious expression. "Mmmm" she just said, frowning.

What did that mean, mmmm? Was I so bad-looking? After all, I was simply wearing my uniform, it couldn't be THAT awful, right?

Totally ignoring my obviously worried gaze, she opened her ever-present purse to retrieve a small pocket. She finally noticed my apoplectic face and raised an eyebrow.

"What? Don't look at me like that!"

"Then don't act like I'm a lost cause! I know I'm not the prettiest, but still…"

I stopped there, conflicting emotions suddenly overwhelming me. I felt my eyes prickling a little. I generally didn't care about my physical appearance, but today…I just didn't want to make a fool of myself.

Ayako laughed loudly and her features softened. She gently patted my cheek in a motherly manner.

"I get that you're nervous, Mai. It is an important day, after all. But geez, don't stress yourself out like that. Just a little make-up will do, you're super cute."

A let out a breath I wasn't aware I was holding. And immediately regretted my harshness. Ayako came here to help me, and I wasn't really showing how grateful I was.

"Thanks. And…sorry for being moody today," I mumbled reluctantly.

She waved dismissively, unfazed. "It's OK. Now shut up and stay still," she warned, lipstick and powder in hand.

After a few minutes of anxious silence on my part she finally exclaimed a loud and satisfied "perfect".

She motioned for me to check the outcome in the mirror of my tiny bathroom. I stared in disbelief at my own reflection, bewildered. The make-up was vey lightly applied, the result felt exceptionally natural but managed to enhance my only redeeming features that were my eyes.

"Wow, you're really skilled at this," I whispered in awe.

"Of course, she replied smugly. A woman's look is her best weapon."

"Really? I thought it was her purse," I mocked.

"It comes close second," she replied loftily, not missing a beat.

This little banter helped me release some of the pressure I was under, and I let a heartfelt laugh out.

The priestess smiled at me. "Feeling better?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'm a little worked up by all this, it seems."

"That's only natural. You're saying goodbye to your school days and friends. By the way, are you sure you don't regret not going to university?"

I shook my head. I had decided months ago that I wouldn't apply for university. Naru had offered me a full-time investigator position in his team, and I had been more than happy to accept it immediately. This was what I wanted to do as a living. I voiced my thoughts for Ayako.

"No, not at all," I shrugged. "I've never been the type for studies anyway. Moreover, I like my job, especially now that Naru is giving me more responsibility."

Ayako sighed softly. "I know that, but…if Naru were to close the office for whatever reason…not that he will," she added reassuringly, "but still, having a university degree would be a safety net. I just wanted to make sure you considered all the options."

So she was worried about my future! She really sounded like a mother sometimes. This made my heart swell a little.

"I did Ayako, I did. I can apply for any office-related work if it happens. Remember, I'm good at making tea," I grinned playfully.

The older woman threw her arms in the air in exasperation. "I am serious Mai! Well, whatever, if you ever happen to lose your job, remember that you can always become my assistant. The pay wouldn't be that good, but…"

She couldn't finish her sentence because I wrapped her in a tight hug. I heard her clear her throat.

"Do..don't get all emotional on me!" she said while disengaging herself gently. "And don't ruin my hard work on your hair!"

Her words were a little harsh, but her tone was incredibly soft. I knew for a fact that she was, in reality, a bit overwhelmed herself. I couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks. For worrying about me like that. I'm glad you're here."

Yes, I was really glad she had proposed to help me get prepared for my graduation. I was also extremely thankful that the whole SPR team agreed to come to support me, but deep down, something still felt...empty. It was when I realized the reason behind my edgy behavior. It wasn't only the changes awaiting me, the parting with my classmates or my working full-time. In fact, I was simply missing my parent's presence in this important milestone of my life. I just felt their absence more cruelly than usual.

The priestess must have sensed my bout of sadness, because she adverted her flustered face and and patted my head in an awkward manner, trying to imitate Monk's comforting gesture.

"Of course I'd be there. We are all caring about you, just so you know. Even Masako and Lin are coming for you! Imagine, Lin! And Mai," she added seriously, "I am sure that your parents are proud of you, too, wherever they are. You did well."

It was my turn to try to conceal my misty eyes. Things were getting far too emotional to our liking, so we tried to orientate the conversation on safer grounds.

"Hum, well, I'll refresh myself a little before we go."

"Of course, an old priestess like you has to hide her wrinkles, haha," I replied in a very lame attempt to joke.

Monk would have done a better job for sure. Teasing her was as natural as breathing air for the guy: I wasn't half as skilled as him on that matter. Said priestess just rolled her eyes and muttered something about the stupid old monk rubbing off on me before disappearing in the bathroom.

A few minutes later she exited the room, fresh as always.

I gathered my belongings, ready to leave. On time, I noticed with relief.

"Wait a minute girl."

I stopped dead in my tracks. "What, is something wrong with my attire?" I asked worriedly.

"No, but it is not complete."

Before I could ask what was missing, Ayako was closing the clasp of a necklace around my collar.

I gaped at the item, stunned. It was a very pretty piece of jewelry, a gold chain with a tiny sapphire pendant.

"Here, now you're ready," she said, satisfied.

I stood there a bit stupidly, mouth and eyes wide open.

"Ayako, you're…you're not giving this to me, are you?"

She looked at her nails, behaving like she had offered me nothing more valuable than a handkerchief.

"Of course I am, silly! I wore this during my own graduation ceremony. Take it as a good luck charm for what's awaiting you in the future."

I was rendered speechless. This was too beautiful, too expensive and too personal for me to accept. The fact that she thought of giving me such an item was enough. I couldn't take it. It was too much.

"I can't…I can't accept it. I am grateful, really, but…"

I took a deep breath to steady my voice. "I think you should keep it for your own children."

The woman crossed her arms, a fiery glow in her eyes, the very image of determination.

"Don't sprout nonsense! I don't even know if I'll have children, and I don't care. But right now, I have you, and I want YOU to have this!"

The sweetness of her gesture touched me more than any words could have done. My throat was so tight I couldn't utter a word. So I just stared at the lovely priestess with humid eyes, failing at trying to stop my lips from quivering.

Her scowl immediately disappeared, replaced by an unusual tender expression and a somewhat sad gaze. "Don't you dare say no. I do not intend to give it to anyone else."

I nodded, clutching the precious necklace in my trembling hand, trying hard not to let any tear leak from my eyes. It would be a miracle if I managed to hold till the end of the day without crying.

Then she chuckled awkwardly, suddenly embarrassed, saying with an altered voice "and what did I say about ruining your makeup? It's not waterproof you know!"

You're one to talk, I thought affectionately. Her own eyes were suspiciously shiny, and the red tinge on her cheeks was proof that she was emotional herself. She was really bad at dealing with her emotions. Well, so was I.

"Thank you, I managed somehow. I'll treasure it."

"Good," she rasped.

Ayako sniffled a little, looking at everything but me. Suddenly, she turned to face me, a look of pure horror on her features.

"Mai…"

"What?"

"If we don't go NOW we're going to be late!"

"Oh no!"

Without further ado, we dashed toward the door.

* * *

 _Well, I got a bit emotional myself writing it. My own father died before I got to graduate my engineering school, and before the ceremony my mother gave me the same necklace. It was the first present my father offered her then they met. I wore it for my graduation ceremony, my Ph.D defense and my wedding. Let's say it has become my good luck charm. I figured that Ayako would want to give such a memento to Mai on this important occasion._


End file.
